


Growing Christmases

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, December 2020 series, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel and Daisy announced their pregnancy to the rest of the team on Christmas.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Growing Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 23!! Getting super close to the last one! I know I have written like ten of these about pregnancy or children but dousy with a family is what I do best lol. I hope you enjoy!

“Ok guys,” Daisy gently pushed Alya off her lap so that she could address the whole room. The family had grown since the last Christmas. Seeing that YoYo was heavily pregnant with twins last Christmas, their were now eleven-month-old Mackenzie twins, Faith and Fillip. Jemma sat contently in the corner of their L-shaped couch, staring with starry eyes at her barely two-month-old son, James. And with Daisy and Daniel’s secret surprise, the family was set to be even bigger next year. 

Daisy continued, “I know that we already opened all our presents, put we actually have one more.” Everyone looked at her with interest and confusion. “It’s for Coulson.” 

She handed Coulson a small gift box and took a set next to Her husband, who was waiting with a beautiful smile. “What is it grandpa?” Alya asked with a tilted head. 

“I don’t know, Al. Wanna help me open it?” 

Alya answered the question by pulling on the ribbon causing it to untie and fall away from the box. Coulson lifted the top of it and pulled out the small fabric object in the box. “Baby Sousa,” he read off of the white onesie, “coming July 2024.” 

YoYo and Jemma let out simultaneous gasps as their eyes darted over to Daisy. “You’re pregnant!?” they asked in unison. 

Daisy giggled madly, “Yes, I am.” 

“Daisy, that’s wonderful,” Jemma gushed. 

“Good work, Sousas,” Mack wished. 

“Another cousin!?” Alya piped up electing a laugh from everyone in the room. 

Coulson was the last to respond, which Daisy found odd until she looked up at him to see a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He walked over to where Daisy was sitting and leaned down to wrap her in a tight hug. “I’m really happy for you.” 

Daisy felt tears well up in her eyes, which wasn’t surprising because she had been a weepy mess for close to three months now. “Thank you.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Coulson squeaked out. 

Daisy chuckled, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
